Fleetstar
Fleetstar is a speckled, pale gray tom with icy blue eyes. Personality A mostly cold and aloof tom, Fleetstar is not one to form close bonds with other cats easily. Perhaps the closest relationship he ever had in his life was that with his parents, until they died, and his relationship with his sister deteriorated rapidly as they got older, as Fleetfoot only grew more ambitious and aggressive, while Lilypool ended up falling in love and having a single son: Silverkit, who later became Silverstorm. Fleetstar was always extremely proud, never allowing insults to his abilities or his Clan to pass uncontested or unpunished, which led him to seek conflict with others more often than not. His combative and rather temperamental attitude often leads him to jump to conclusions or make accusations easily, yet he is still an intelligent and calculative cat. While he isn't much of a smooth-talker or a flirt, like his nephew, he is still quite charismatic, capable of being persuasive and drawing other cats in when he really puts his mind to it, which is part of what helped him to control his Clan despite some of his more controversial policies during his lifetime. Because of his temper and his charisma, he often held an aura of quiet intimidation about him, sometimes even within his own Clan, and he could be downright terrifying to cats outside of MarshClan, harsh, biting words, battle cries, and his fierce and ruthless fighting skills making him a force to be reckoned with. He could be extremely stubborn in his actions or beliefs, obstinate in his values and not a big fan of being criticized or questioned. He is the sort of cat that believes the ends justify the means, not hesitating in doing some rather unsavory things in favor of achieving a larger goal. This attitude and his intense pride in his Clan leads him to value the Clan above the cats actually in it; the reputation and strength of the Clan overall is more important to him than individual cats, and his strategic and cold attitude leads him to not have any qualms about willingly devising plans to sacrifice certain cats in order to win the battle. Anyone he doesn't see as strong is useless or at least disappointing in his eyes, and he values ferocity and determination to do what needs to be done above most other things. History Fleetstar was raised a proud and fiercely loyal MarshClan cat, and was always very ambitious and proud of both himself and his Clan. His tenacity and dedication led him to be elected as deputy. However, when the previous leader passed away - on the eve of his nephew's birth - and Fleetfoot assumed leadership as Fleetstar, he began to lead the Clan down a darker path. He was not necessarily an evil or malevolent leader, but he cared little to nothing for the other Clans, and his intense pride in his Clan led him to seek conflict with others if he ever felt that MarshClan was insulted. He was constantly seeking to expand and gain more territory, and anytime any cat from another Clan seemed to disrespect MarshClan, Fleetstar wouldn't hesitate to order an attack. This attitude caused a lot of strain between MarshClan and the other two Clans, and the Clan was almost constantly in conflict during his rule. In this war-mongering time, Fleetstar put value on a warrior's ability to fight and defend the Clan rather than any other contributions they could make. As a result, elders, sick cats, the crippled or otherwise infirm, and even the medicine cat(s) to some extent. Fleetstar was even responsible for forcing Bonescar to retire early due to the loss of his eye. Apprentices saw battle young, and cats were pushed to be very, very fierce fighters, to the point that some opponents were killed, and most cats who lived through that time aren't really sure if some of the cats they battled lived or died after they left the battlefield. Fleetstar lost many of his lives very quickly due to the constant conflicts in the Clan, but in the end, he was killed on the territory by a shark rather than while defending MarshClan from any other cats.